Shizuka Kurenai
Shizuka Kurenai is a 15 year old beyblader and keeper of the Crimson Dragon of Versatility, Azreal. She enjoys beyblading, but refrains from entering tournaments because of her intense performance anxiety. Besides beyblading, she attends school, works as a delivery girl and writes a blog online. As Azreal's selected Champion, Shizuka will one day have to unite with the other five Champions in order to battle the Dark Dragon when he returns. Physical description Much like her original counterpart, Shizuka has long, dark blue hair tied up in a high ponytail, fair skin and magenta eyes. In V Force, she wears a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black vest with orange and white stripe, red pants, short black and orange boots and a black fingerless glove and silver bracelet on her left hand. She also wears a single strap backpack. By G-Revolution, her hair has gotten considerably longer, but still remains in a ponytail. She still wears red pants and a green shirt, though this time it features a back skirt extension. She now wears black fingerless gloves and a silver bracelet on both hands and now sports a black leather jacket with orange stripes, with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms. She still wears black and orange boots, though this pair go up to just below her knee. She also has two belts across her waist, one orange and the other black and red, and has a blue bandanna tied around her left leg just over her boot. Personality Unlike her original counterpart, Shizuka is far more optimistic, social and generally nice and friendly. She doesn't seem bothered by the fact that she has little to no friends - brought on by her classmates aversion to her because she is often seen talking to herself when in reality she is speaking with Azreal - and is simply happy with just Azreal. Beyond that, Shizuka is friendly and polite, as well as a hard worker in both school and her father's business. Abilities Powers *'Bit-Beast perception:' Like most bladers with Bit-Beasts, Shizuka is capable of perceiving Bit-Beasts and communicating with her partner, Azreal. Skills *'Beyblading:' Despite having little time to practice in between school and work, Shizuka is a rather talented and skill beyblader nonetheless. And with a Bit-Beast of her own, she could likely take on a powerful opponent. *'Adaptability:' Shizuka is highly versatile and flexible in her conduct as well as her battling style. She can easily adapt to any situation with relative ease. *'Mediocre business skills:' As her father's delivery girl for his custom parts, Shizuka is being taught several business skills by her father. *'Writing:' She is a skilled writer and maintains her own blog online that discusses various beyblade topics as well as in-depth analyses and critiques of world class teams. *'Cycling' Weaknesses *'Performance anxiety:' Part of the reason why Shizuka does not partake in any beyblade tournaments is because of her stage fright. Though she can handle Equipment *'Beyblading gear:' Among her beyblading gear, she possesses her own, customized launcher, ripcord as well as spare parts. *'Bicycle' Background Shizuka Kurenai was born and raised in Japan. Her parents had a very conflicted marriage and eventually split up when her mother chose to pursue her career as a reporter. In hopes of helping her cope with her mother's abandonment, her father gave her Azreal. Though she greatly enjoyed battling, she found little time to practice and hone her skills in between school and working as the delivery girl for her father's custom parts manufacturing business. She once tried competing in a tournament, but became so stressed and succumbed to her stage fright during the first match, causing her to lose terribly. Ever since, she has avoided tournaments and prefers casual matches. After school, she makes regular deliveries to private customers as well as beyblade parts stores as a part of her father's business. Additionally, she also maintains an online blog that discusses various news in beyblading as well as critiquing various professional teams. At school, Shizuka is considered a social pariah by her classmates because of the fact that many have seen her talking to herself. In reality, she is actually talking to her Bit-Beast Azreal, but others simply cannot perceive his presence. Trivia *Shizuka's name is derived from her main counterpart's alias. Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:A to Z Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good